Honestly
by Smashup
Summary: She's always known she was wrong, and she knows that this is her last chance to prove her love. Prove that she can be everything Brittany wants and everything she doesn't know she wants yet and honestly that scares her to death.
1. Chapter 1 (Edited)

**This is my first attempt ever at a story of this kind, so please be nice. I would really like to hear people's thoughts on this too. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. was anyone else secretly really happy when Brittany rejected Sam's kiss the first time? **

* * *

If I'm being honest, I knew I was selfish, I knew I was selfish the entire time. For goodness sake I didn't even know you weren't going to graduate with me.

I viciously denied you when you wanted to sing "Come to my Window' during our duets lesson.

It was my fault in the first place you ever even dated Artie. How could I expect you to break up with him after all that I'd put you through, and still you ran to me, of all people, when he called you stupid.

I poured my heart out to you in 'Songbird' and you asked me to come on your show so you could do the same and ask me to prom, and I didn't. What's worse is the next day I professed my "love" for Karofsky to that hideous kid with the camera right in front of you.

I put you through hell, even when I was forced to come out, and Glee club consoled me, it wasn't about us as a couple. It was about me. Glee club sung to me and me only because no one, including me, thought enough of how it affected you.

When I slapped Finn after singing our Adele mash-up, you chased me until I stopped and held me while I cried incessantly.

When I came out to my Abuela and she told me to never come to her house again, I walked home alone to find you waiting on my porch with flowers.

It is amazing to me to think back on all the wonderful things you did for me.

I think I first started to notice my selfishness before our first Valentine's Day together. I asked the God Squad to sing to you and when they did it was amazing. Though I was reluctant at first, dancing with you and finally giving you more than just a little peck in front of all our friends was so awesome, for lack of a better word. It was exhilarating to know I could have you and not have to worry about what people thought.

The final straw though, when I knew you were too good for me and I was an awful girlfriend, was after singing to you again in Glee, I told everyone that fame would be my dirty mistress and that I would do anything to be on top. I remember looking at you and seeing the pain in your eyes, just seconds after I had said that you would always be my girl, I squashed all that love and adoration that you gave me with my own ego. I knew immediately the impact my words would have on you, which is why you released our sex tape. Even though I was mad, I knew it was to teach me something, that fame can be had at many different costs and not all of them are for the best.

And still, you got me my scholarship, knowing I'd be leaving you here in Lima. I don't understand it, even now, how awful I was to you and your unconditional love for me.

I hope this more clearly helps you understand why I had to break up with you, I was no good for you. I did, I left you behind and words will never be able to express how sorry I am for that, just like words will never be able to express how much I truly love you. I hope one day you find it in your heart to forgive me and in the meantime, good luck with Sam.

Love always,

Santana

I sat there reading over my email, tears falling uncontrollably down my face. I just can't get that day out of my head, Brittany's eyes were so full of pain that I contemplated changing my mind at least eight times during the song. She knew what I was going to do and her eyes begged, pleaded with me to not do it. My words weren't untrue though, not only about the being a bad girlfriend part, but also about me loving her the most.

I hope she got that part, no matter who I dated and tried to replace her with, they wouldn't even compare to her. No one knew me the way she did.

The way a simple look could ground me and keep me from turning into Snix.

The way a simple touch, anywhere on my being, could stop me from going Lima Heights on someone.

The way a simple peck could stop my thoughts cold and morph them into her and her only.

She knew way before I ever did that I was in love with her and since I'm being honest and all, I still was. She knew that, but she couldn't change my mind, not this time. Besides, she was dating Sam now, only days after she told me that she wasn't seeing anyone and missed me.

_Guess she missed me a lot, right?_ I curled up in my bed, praying sleep would come, but I knew it wouldn't. Sleep hadn't been too kind to me these past four months. I knew it had been a mistake to get so used to sleeping in a bed cuddled up next to her. Knowing she was next to me all night, cuddled in my arms or me spooned up to her was something that I should never have gotten used to. For the past year and a half of our high school days that had been our routine, whether it was at her house or mine, we slept in the same bed, one of us cuddled against the other.

"I'm not going to send that email, the whole point of me breaking up with her was to allow her to move on and find happiness with someone who truly appreciated her," I said aloud.

_Someone who saw her for all the beauty that she possessed. _The way her sometimes quirky and outlandish comments that were said aloud never made sense, but somehow seemed to have underlying meaning that would always pertain to the issue on hand.

The way she took the time to truly appreciate and show love to the people around her for what they were worth. Brittany wasn't about taking people for granted, she was always about how she could make people value themselves and see themselves for who they are.

It was one of the many things I loved about her. It was her who helped Artie walk in those robot leg things, it was her who cut Quinn's hair after her pre-regionals meltdown, and it was her who had chased me down after I'd slapped Finn.

_Geez, why am I so stupid? _I can't live without this girl, I knew that before but it is forever present in the back of my mind that I truly don't know or at least, don't remember what it is like to be without her always by my side or close by.

I reach over to my laptop and contemplate actually sending my email to her, this has to be the twentieth time I have tried to explain my actions. My mind reads over what I wrote and stops on the part about coming out to my Abuela, reminiscing on the night.

_/_

_I walked home in the streetlights; my Abuela's house was only a couple of blocks from my own. It was cold now, well past 10 pm, as I walked slowly with my arms crossed tightly across my chest. Tears still ran down my face, slower now, but still coming without stopping. My body ached, my eyes burned and I don't think I could remember a time I had felt worse, I hadn't even felt this bad when Brittany had told me she wasn't going to break up with Artie for me. _

_I approached my house and could see that no one was home and the front-porch light wasn't on. In the darkness of the night I could make out a figure sitting on the bench next to the front door, I froze, patting my pockets for my phone, but then I saw the shining golden hair, and bright-blue eyes. As I continued walking up I saw her holding pink roses but I couldn't take my eyes away from hers. I saw her face change expressions from worry to panic, as she took in my pain. _

_She didn't say anything, just took me in her arms and held me. I broke down again, sobbing in her arms against her chest. The pain was too much, I had what I wanted; Brittany, and yet my Abuela refused to see my obvious happiness. Why couldn't she see that this girl was the love of my life and everything I'd ever dreamed of? _

"_Do you want to go inside?" Brittany whispered into my hair after a while. I nodded into her chest and she reached down into my pocket and pulled out my front door key. She pulled away from me, unlocked the door and opened it before returning to my side. She laced her fingers with mine and brought them to her lips before pulling me into the house. _

"_Come on San, you're getting cold," She said quietly as she closed the door behind me and led us upstairs to my room. _

_She closed my door and led me to the bed where I sat down silently. Brittany then left the room for a few minutes; I could hear her in the kitchen, probably grabbing a snack, only to return with some water and a bag of potato chips. She set both down on the nightstand next to my bed and turned to walk away before I grabbed her arm. _

"_Please don't go tonight, I need you to stay here, I need you," I whispered, tears still falling down my cheeks. _

_Brittany dropped her knees in front of me and cupped my cheeks with both her hands, using the pads of her thumbs to wipe away still falling tears, "Santana, I am not going to leave you, I love you," She said intently, her bright blue eyes boring into mine. I could see it all there, all the love she held for me, the worry she felt, the pain of seeing me at this weak moment. God, I had been such a baby over these past couple of weeks. _

"_I'm sorry," My voice cracking with freshly brimmed tears. _

"_Why are you sorry baby?" She whispered, her voice quivering. _

"_I have been such a pain in the ass these past couple of we—"_

"_Santana, stop it, no you haven't, I don't know anyone who could've been through all of this and still come to school like a true HBIC," Brittany says sternly with a small smirk. "Not everyone can be so strong all the time, not everyone can act like they don't care and things don't effect them all the time. This is you maturing and growing up and honestly, I am so proud of you, there aren't enough words to tell you how proud I am of you. I love you, Santana." She leans forward and kisses me sweetly at first, but it slowly builds into something more. _

_She knows I need more than her just being here, I need to feel close to her, to feel complete. To feel complete in a way that only she can make me feel. _

_My hands work their way up her thighs to her waist and pull her on top of me. _

"_I love you, Britt," I whisper into her lips and pick up our intention-filled kiss where it left off._

_/_

"Ughhh," I groan loudly into my pillow and shake my head free of the memories. "Fuck it!" I hit the send button and beg, plead, will, hope and pray for Brittany to respond, and fall asleep staring at my laptop screen.

* * *

**I can't get in to Bram, they are much too similar. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Glee. **

**Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, my eyes adjusting to the light and searching for my clock: 5:46 am. I groan out loud and roll onto my back, my elbow touching and waking up my laptop.

I groan louder this time when my eyes lock onto the picture someone took of us at Sugar's Valentine's Day party. We were dancing and our lips were just about an inch apart, the look on Brittany's face was mesmerizing to me, even now: her eyes were closed, hooded with desire and the cocky smirk on her face was absolutely breathtaking.

And yes . . . I am that much of a sap that I don't change my background picture on my laptop weeks after I break up with my girlfriend. Brittany was my whole world for almost the entirety of high school, I am not ready to have her completely gone from my life. Well, maybe I refuse to be ready for that.

I stare at the picture for a few more minutes before I check my email.

**Santana, you have 0 new emails. **

"Damnit," I groan again. It was going to be another long ass day.

I push myself out of bed and force myself to get dressed and go for a run before my morning class.

Three hours later, I walk to my English class, clutching my books to my chest, unable to get out of my own head.

I wasn't HBIC at Louisville, I was just Santana, there wasn't anything to feel threatened by, especially with cheerleading. I was the lowly freshman who had been too busy trying to fit in and deal with her breakup to do anything to stand out and now I was paying the price. Coach Timmons had moved me to the bottom of the pyramid and just like that I was all but forgotten. I had given up a long time ago trying to become something here. I just wanted to find my niche.

"Santana!" Someone calls from behind me. _Shit. _

I turn around to greet the girl. "Hey, Madison."

"Did you write that paper for English?" She asks, falling in step with me as I keep walking.

"Uh, yeah I did." We had been asked to write a story using pathos and what had I written about? Brittany, of course! Well, struggling to come out, finally doing so, and throwing it all away because of a measly four-hour drive.

"What'd you do yours about?" She asked, genuinely interested.

I didn't know how to answer that, but I wasn't in the mood to lie. "A former friend," I also wasn't willing to offer anything else up. "What about you?"

_This was her, Virgina Wolfe girl, the one I'd admitted an attraction to, I hadn't known she was in my English class until after the fact, but this was her. Turns out her name was Madison and she was pretty cool. She wasn't anything special; she wore too much makeup, as hinted by her bright red lipstick that she wore every single day – did people even wear red lipstick anymore? – Her bright orange hair always down and her classic gothic attire made her almost scary-like. _

_I wasn't attracted to her, I didn't feel anything towards her, I just felt something, maybe it was just the awkward way she kept smiling at me. Maybe it was the way she was comfortable with herself and her obvious attraction to me. Hell, I don't know. _

"Are you even listening to me?" Madison huffs out.

"What? No, I zoned out, sorry," I really had been in my own world for way too long now.

"Damn, I should've seen it sooner, whoever it is, get them back. This mopey Santana who doesn't listen to anything anyone ever says is a downer and is getting fucking annoying," She snaps and stalks away.

Halfway through class my phone buzzed with a new text. When I opened the text I literally gasped out loud, it's from Brittany.

Britt-Britt: _That doesn't explain anything, Santana. _

Santana: _That's all I got Britt. _

Britt-Britt: _What does it prove? That your self-loathing self has come out to play? What about me and what I wanted?!_

Britt-Britt: _Doesn't that matter?!_

Santana: _Of course it matters…_ _I'm sorry, I didn't know this would make you so upset. _

Britt-Britt: _If you had had the guts to explain to me in person, maybe I would've reacted differently._

That's what she wanted then? An in person explanation? I would kill to see her again. When I was singing during 'Grease' I had caught her watching me, just standing there with her hands clasped together at her waist. My eyes slowly made their way up her body, how she stood, slightly leaning to her right, how her hands clung to each other in order to keep herself grounded. How her head was slightly tilted to the left in order to offset her stance. And finally, to her eyes: the bright blue eyes that shone and were enough to mesmerize me.

Yes, I admit - though everyone thought I was just a very sexually confident/ somewhat sexually crazed lesbian woman - the one thing I needed more than anything, including sex, was her eyes. That cerulean blue that looked at with me with all the love and adoration I would ever want or need.

I snapped out of it in time to see everyone filing down the stairs of the auditorium and turning in their papers. I walked down, flipped my paper onto the desk and walked out, clutching my books to my chest.

Britt-Britt: _In case it wasn't clear, that means I would like to see you. I'm on campus…_

I reread that last sentence at least five times. She was here? Where? I looked around – like I'd be able to find her in the mess of people walking the courtyards.

Britt-Britt: _Outside your dorm room _

I took off running, literally running, to my dorm. Normally, it might take me almost ten minutes to get all the way across campus to my dorm, but today, it took me less than four. I wound my way up the staircase to the fourth floor and saw her. Phone in hand, staring at the screen, probably waiting for my response. She was sitting on the ground, up against my door.

"Here I am, sitting outside your dorm room, always running back to you," She says quietly with the hint of a smile as she hears me approach her. She gets up off the floor, dusts herself off and smiles gently, hoping to ease the tension surrounding us.

"Well? Are you going to let me in so we can talk?"

I reach for my room key and unlock it and push open the door. Brittany walks in and sits in the desk chair.

"Why are you – when did you get here?" I ask her, dropping my books on the floor and sitting on my bed across from her.

"About three hours ago, I couldn't remember which dorm room was yours, you only let me come visit once when you moved in and I had to ask the RA which was yours,"

"I'm sorry, Britt,"

"Ready to explain your email?" She smirks, moving to sit with her legs crossed. I secretly loved when she sat like that, it reminded me of a much younger Brittany, in middle school, who wasn't in to cheerleading or boys, just being herself which meant chasing me around the playground until we both collapsed from exhaustion in the grass.

Brittany clears her throat, bursting my trip down memory lane, indicating she is still waiting for my reply. Her eyes are glossy with tears that threaten to fall at any moment.

"I listed all those things to show you how truly bad I was for you-,"

"San, don't start with that again…" She whimpers, tears glistening down her cheeks.

"I wasn't good enough for you Britt, you need someone who will take care of you and your precious heart and give you all their attention. You need someone who will put your first and help you achieve all your hopes and dreams. That person wasn't, isn't me." I say, my eyes never leaving her face.

"Where did you hear about Sam and I?" She asks suddenly, looking up to gaze into my eyes.

"Quinn told me, she still keeps in touch with Sam and he hasn't stopped talking about you since you guys… kissed." My voice cracks on the last word and I shake my head to clear the unwanted thoughts. The thought of someone else kissing Brittany, a guy no less, is downright nauseating.

"Well, we aren't dating." She says firmly.

I had been staring at the carpet, but at those words, my head shot up to look at her eyes, gauging the sincerity of her words. I know Brittany would never lie to me, even now.

She gets up and slowly walks toward the bed to sit next to me.

"I didn't lie to you, I miss you Santana, so much that it hurts, and Sam, he took some of that pain away. It sounds harsh when I say it aloud but he was a distraction. I couldn't and I still can't get you out of my mind." She is staring down at her hands, her hands shaking and I reach for her hand and try to lace our fingers together.

"No," She chokes, and gets up from the bed and stands in front of the window, looking out into the falling snow.

"I gave you my heart, all of it. It belongs to you and it always has, well before high school, before Glee, before the pathetic beards, before you were forced out, before all of it. And you, stomped on it," Her words are robotic, as if she is trying not to yell. "All of that stuff you put in that email doesn't matter, they made us who we are today. I don't regret any of it. Sure, there are things I wish that could've been different but they aren't and I am fine with that and you should be too." Brittany wipes tears away from her face and turns to me.

"I thought that when all the dust settled . . . when we first came out together as a couple, that you had grown up, and you did, but only to a certain extent. You're right you were selfish. . . But if you think it's for the reasons you listed, you're wrong. You think I hold it against you for coming here? I am the one who got you this damn scholarship, Santana. I knew what it meant, it meant you leaving. It meant no longer sitting beside you in Glee, no longer walking with you to every class or waking up beside you. But that is all part of the process, you'd be here, I'd be there but it would all be fine. Because after this year I would move out here and we'd get an apartment and be together.

"It would all work out… I really thought that we would be together forever, as cliché as that sounds. I wanted it all, Santana. The proposal, the beautiful ring, the wedding, the honeymoon, the white picket fence, the dog, the breakfast in bed, the kids. But, I don't want any of that unless it's with you.

"That - this is what love is, taking risks, not knowing what the outcome will be," She has calmed down now, her voice quivering between a whimper and a whisper. "You did leave me, and I never expected that to happen and that's why I broke down. You forgot about me, your girlfriend." Brittany's voice trails off and she starts sobbing.

I can honestly say I was speechless. I hadn't the slightest idea what to say or do, so I settled for watching her intently. Did I go over and hold her like I once would have? Did I leave her alone?

I got up from the bed and walked behind her. My hands held at her sides, careful not to touch her, I still wasn't sure if that was all right. I got as close as I could to her without touching her, "You're right, I left you, I was too consumed with fitting in here, it was just like high school all over again, except you weren't there to shake me out of it this time. I panicked when you snapped and told me how you felt about me leaving you. I felt like I was holding you back somehow, and that was the most selfish thing I could think of doing," Brittany was shaking her head in front of me her arms clutching stomach as if that is what's keeping her together. "Tell me what to do Britt." I whispered, dropping my head, tears falling to the floor.

She turned around to face me, cupping my chin in her palm, her eyes willing me to agree to her next request, "Hold me."

She buried her head in my neck as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her tight against me.

"You are good enough for me, Santana, you're the only one who is good enough for me…" She whispers into my neck. We stayed like that for hours, sniffling into each other, and relishing the feel of being close once more.

* * *

**Please forgive me if my writing sometimes comes off as too formal for this type of story, I have been writing academic papers for the past three years now and it is sort of out of habit. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

**...and keep reading, of course :) **

* * *

Hours later we are lying together in the middle of my bed, still clutching each other as if we were scared to let go. I felt as though if I let go of Brittany now she might leave.

I ran my fingers through her hair, I had forgotten how soothing it had been to do this. Her hair was silky and smooth and had always been one of the many things I loved about Brittany.

"You missed your business class." Brittany said quietly but still not making any attempt to move.

I nod to her, secretly enjoying the fact that she still remembered my class schedule. I felt so distanced from her, like I had missed so much of her life when in fact we had only been broken up for three weeks now.

I see her brow furrowed, her eyes still closed, she was thinking about something hard.

I tap her forehead so she releases the wrinkles and ask: "What are you thinking?" She opens her eyes and gazes deep into my eyes before she answers.

"Do you know what I see when I look at you?" I shake my head no.

She touches each of the places on my face as she explains them. "I see when you're worried or sad or angry, you furrow your brow like you are right now. I see the way your mouth shoots open when someone says something that you can't believe, the way it did when Quinn thought you implied sex would cheer her up in New York. The way you roll your eyes when someone says something that annoys you. I see the way you turn your head to the right slightly and the smirk that's on your face. It's the cockiest and most breathtaking thing you do. You don't smile like that very often and even when you do it's only at me, but when you do, it literally overtakes my thoughts, that smile and you are all that I can think about in that moment." Her fingers linger on my lips, not willing to pull away.

It takes all I have to not pull her in for a kiss in that moment. Everyone may think I am the bad ass Santana Lopez from Lima Heights Adjacent but when I was with Brittany all of that left, and she took over as the tenacious one. She was the one who always held me together when I thought I might burst. And if I didn't find a way to get her back, I was definitely going to burst.

"Britt, I want to be with you. I know that I can be better. Please take me back." I begged, my hands cupping her face. "Please, Britt. Please take me back."

I didn't even know when I had decided I was going to do this, yes, I did want Brittany back, but I hadn't expected to beg her to get back together with me. She had admitted I'd broken her heart. Why would she even want to get back together with me?

Brittany wrapped her arms around me, pulling me flush against her. "Santana, for the past three years it has been the same story over and over again. Something has to change, don't you think? I miss the way you made me feel when I was with you, I miss the smile you'd give me like I just made your whole day, the look in your eyes was so true and beautiful. I miss everything about you. But, I don't want to hurt anymore." Her eyes bore through me straight to my heart, tugging on all that was left of it.

"Britt, it's my fault you're hurting. I broke your heart, and I want to pick up the pieces and put it back together and show you that I can love you the way you deserve to be loved." I returned her gaze, hoping she would feel the sincerity behind my words.

She stared at me for a long time, and my worry of rejection started to grow. _Please don't say no. _

"Okay." She said at last. My hands were still cupping her cheeks and she brought her hand up to mine and laced our fingers.

A couple of hours later she was asleep next to me. Our fingers laced together still in between our heads. With my other hand I trace the veins over the top of her hand and think over things in my head.

_They say you hurt the ones you love the most, and I believe now that that might be the truest thing I have ever heard. I had hurt Brittany and I don't know why she agreed to take me back but I would show her that she deserved more than what I had ever given her. Now, I had a fighting chance to save what I believed she deserved: to be loved and taken care of and cherished for the rest of her life. _

_No, I didn't believe she deserved me, she deserved a whole lot more than Santana Lopez. But I would be a fool to let the love of my life get away again. _

_I needed a plan. To earn back her trust and show her just how much I appreciate her. _

_Think, Lopez. What should I do? _

"You're still awake?"

"How'd you know?" I ask, obliviously.

"We've been sharing a bed since we were seven, I always know. What are you thinking about?" She asks sleepily.

"Ways to court you…" I answer honestly, shutting my eyes to avoid her reaction. I knew her eyebrow would shoot up in a questioning look.

"Annnnd… what did you have in mind?" She asks, a hint of playfulness in her voice. Her light tone allows me to relax and I open my eyes to find her smiling sweetly at me.

"You'll see," I say, and then attempt to change the subject: "Do you remember your flash mob?"

"Yes, it was one of my favorite numbers we did while in Glee club."

"What were the others?" I ask, genuinely curious and glad she didn't push for an answer.

"Well, all of them involve you, whether it was us dancing together or singing together. Though, I think our Britney and Madonna rendition was the hottest one we ever did together."

"That entire week was hot, Britt." I laugh out, remembering the pep rally – and _after_ the pep rally when I'd practically dragged her back to my house – and Brittany joins me in laughter soon after.

"Can I tell you something? I'm pretty sure nothing turned me on more than hearing your background fluff throughout the songs we did in Glee. Like when I was singing 'Run this World' and you came in during the middle. I missed a beat because I was staring at you." Brittany's face turns red and she laughs.

I smirk at her in challenge and start singing my part of the song starting with the oohs: "_You'd do anything for me… who run the world, who run the world." _

Brittany laughs out, throwing her head back and gently pushing me, "Stop, San."

I pull away, still giggling but then admit a secret: "You know, I was super jealous of Berry during 'Toxic.'"

Brittany quirks a questioning eyebrow, "Why?"

"She got to dance with you to one of the hottest songs we ever did in Glee."

"Yeah, but I went home with _you_ that day." She laughs at my sudden admission.

I smile – knowing all too well – replaying that day for the second time in my head.

"I know."

"Since we are on this secret telling thing, I have one." I raise an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "_You_ were my first."

"But, I thought –"

"Nope, I lied. The one and only time I have ever lied to you." She flinches at the last words, as if they stung her.

To be honest, I felt relieved, I had hated that Brittany had had someone before me, I hated that she and Artie had sex just like I hated anyone who had had her. But, I had lied to Brittany countless times, if only to get her to continue coming back to me… "You are one manipulative… albeit titillating girl Britt-Britt." I smile proudly at her. "I have taught you well." At that, we laugh together for a little while. I can feel her laugh vibrating against the pillow, which pulls us into even more laughter.

After another hour of giggling and sharing secrets I can tell Brittany is struggling to keep her eyes open, I glance over at the clock and notice it is almost 2 am. "Let's go to sleep?" I suggest.

Brittany hesitates before shutting her eyes and scooting closer into me.

I sigh and watch her eyes close slowly for a few minutes and her breathing even out to a slow and hypnotic pace.

After a while she wraps her arms around me and pulls me flush against her and whispers: "I will still be here when you wake up Santana, go to sleep."

I close my eyes and start to drift off, but not before I hear her whisper: "After all we've been through, it still feels so natural to be here with my arms wrapped around you."

Her hands rake through my hair, scratching my scalp lightly and soon I can't help but fall asleep with a smile on my face, knowing I am finally falling asleep in the arms of the one person in this world I truly love.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Glee. **

**Please let me know your thoughts on this... **

**And thanks for reading!**

* * *

My alarm on my phone goes off a couple of hours later, indicating it's 4:45 am I had to get up for cheer practice. I groan softly before I open my eyes. It takes me another minute or so to realize where I am.

In the middle of the night I must have scooted as close as possible to Brittany without actually laying on her. My right leg is lying over her waist and my right arm is resting in the valley of her breasts with my palm pressed over her heart. It's as if my body needed to feel her heartbeat even while I was asleep. Brittany's arms are wrapped around my back tightly and it takes a great effort to untangle myself from her without waking her.

I pick myself off Brittany slowly and as softly as I can. When I finally make it out of my bed I stand over it, watching her sleep, noting how peaceful and still how breathtakingly beautiful she looks even with her hair strewn across the pillow and her face streaked with past-fallen tears.

I dress quickly in my bathroom, dressing in my practice uniform and then returning to the small room. I pull the blanket up over Brittany silently and watch her for a few more minutes before pulling out a peace of paper and writing her a note.

_Britt, _

_Had cheer practice and didn't want to wake you. I'll be back around 9. Please don't go. _

_-Santana _

I leave the room hesitantly, wishing I didn't have to. If I wasn't so scared of Coach Timmons I wouldn't have gone but I knew if I missed practice, I would be kicked off the team. Such a big difference from the Santana Lopez from McKinley high, she wasn't scared of anyone, but Santana Lopez from University of Louisville was scared of a lot of things, including her cheer coach.

I sigh loudly, resting my forehead against my dorm door before sending up a silent prayer that Brittany will still be there when I return.

/

I rush back my dorm, ignoring the looks from people whom I accidentally bump, I really don't care, I just want to see Brittany.

I take a deep breath before I enter the room and open the door slowly, trying to avoid the squeak of the creaky old door.

I find Brittany in the same spot, asleep in the middle of the bed, but turned over to lie face down in the pillows.

I walk over and take the piece of paper, crumpling it up and tossing it in the trash and turning towards my bathroom to take a quick shower.

When I get out, I dress quickly, not bothering with anything fancy, just slipping on a white V-neck and jeans and return to my room.

Just as I enter, a soft groan escapes Brittany's lips and her hand fists the sheets tightly. Her face turns in the pillows to face the side and she groans again, a pained look crossing her face.

My bag drops instantly and I am crossing to her as quickly and quietly as I can. I lean down beside the bed and notice Brittany is still asleep, obviously wrapped up in a horrific nightmare.

"San, no . . . don't please." Brittany whimpers into the bed, her face crumbling.

My heart stops cold, my mind reeling. _I was giving her nightmares too._

"Please don't leave me . . ." She is sobbing now.

I can't stand this, I feel tears well up in my eyes and I think I might break all over again at the sight of Brittany begging me to stay, even if it is just a dream. I have to do something, but I don't know what to do.

I climb into bed sitting on my knees beside her sobbing body and lean down to press my hand to her cheek and whisper in her ear, "Britt, I'm here. Wake up." I knew it was a bad idea to wake someone in the middle of a nightmare but I couldn't stand the thought of causing Brittany any more pain.

"Please . . ." She whispers, her voice slightly calmer than before.

I lean down further my other arm holding me up, inches from her. "I'm here, baby. Open your eyes." My thumb traces over her cheek lightly and I feel her stir beneath me.

Her eyes open slowly, taking in her surroundings as her eyes dart across the room and before finally settling on me. She turns over beneath me but I don't move from where I am, just hover above her, wiping away the tears that still fell down her face.

Her eyes bore through mine, looking at me as though she can see through to my soul, a look that makes me feel both vulnerable and complete all at once. A look that melts any and all bad feelings away and I can't help but feel safe, just by looking in her eyes.

"What happened, Britt-Britt?" I whisper, tucking hair behind her ear. I couldn't help myself, in this moment all that mattered was comforting Brittany, I didn't care about restraining myself. So, I comforted her the only way I knew how.

She sits up, pushing me up with her, and wraps her arms around me tightly. My arms instinctively wrap around her waist as I pull her closer, wishing I could take away all the pain and sadness.

She pulls back and gazes down shyly before whispering: "Every time I've had that dream I have prayed that I'd wake up and you'd be here to take away all the pain and make it better. And this time . . . you were." She looks up to my eyes again, searching for something.

I blink in astonishment, "Every time . . .? This happens a lot?"

"Just since we've been broken up." She admits, looking down again and then shrugging it off, as if it were nothing at all.

I nod, feeling crushed once again. This was all my fault, once again I had done more that I had ever imagined, broken her in more ways than I ever thought possible and now . . . now, I didn't know how to fix this.

"Well, you don't have to worry about having that dream ever again, because I am not leaving you. I already have made that mistake and I don't plan on doing it again. I've loved you since the first day of kindergarten and I will love you till the day that we die." Brittany's eyes light up and she's giving me that look again, the one that can make me feel so wholly loved and vulnerable at the same time. "And I plan on showing you just how much every damn day until then."

It all seems so vaguely familiar, like the day at the lockers when I'd first explained my feelings to Brittany and I waited impatiently for her to reciprocate. Except this was different, I knew Brittany loved me, but I had thrown it away because of a four-hour distance between us.

She smiles shyly at me and then beams proudly at me, "I have loved you since we were five too."

"Can I kiss you right now, Britt?" I say as quickly as possible.

She laughs a little and then gazes adoringly into my eyes and then down to my lips before she breathlessly says, "Please."

I take a shaky-deep breath and close my eyes to lean forward slowly, searching for Brittany's lips. The same lips that had changed everything, the ones that had been made to perfectly fit to mine in every way.

Her hands find my face first, cupping my cheeks delicately and then her lips make contact with mine in an unsure and totally un-Brittany-like way. It's new and unlike any way she has ever kissed me before, as if she is searching for something. Searching for the answers to all her burning questions. Searching for the answer to her most important question: was I still hers?

I wait for her to dictate the pace of the kiss, not willing to press my luck. Her tongue lightly traces my bottom lip, indicating she's ready for the kiss to deepen. Her tongue dances across mine softly before disappearing as my breath hitches in the back of my throat.

And then suddenly the kiss changes. Changes to what I had been dreaming about for the past couple of weeks, to even before we had broken up. For Brittany to kiss me the way she did as if we were the only two people in the world. The way she had kissed me during our Senior year, during the summer when nothing else mattered. She had found the answer to her question: I was wholly and utterly hers in every way possible. I still couldn't fully understand how something Brittany and I had done a billion and one times before could feel so new.

Now, Brittany is kissing me as if her life depended on it. As if I was the air she so desperately needed after being held under water, and I completely lost myself in the feeling of our lips moving in sync with one another. The kiss that had started out so soft and unsure had turned into deep, passionate and desperate make out that continued as she moved to straddle my hips and gently pushed me back into the bed, without ever breaking the kiss.

After a while, Brittany finally pulled back, resting her forehead against mine. Both of us were breathing heavily against one another.

"_Wow."_ Was all I could say, breathlessly against her lips, not willing to move from under her.

Brittany sits up on my waist, looking flushed and disheveled as she pulls all her hair on one side of her head, trying to regain a normal body temperature. My eyes couldn't help but run over her body again and again.

I gulp loudly, trying to reign myself in, there was nothing _sexier_ than Brittany's disheveled look. She knew exactly what she was doing to me.

She looks down at me, smirking at me in challenge, knowing she caught me checking her out lustfully. "Don't look at me like that, you are the one who started this."

I rest my hands on her hips and sit up, with her still straddling her waist, not allowing her to move off.

"Since it's Friday and all, and that is our usual date night, I would like to take you out tonight. Would that be okay?" I look deeply into her still dark blue eyes, patiently awaiting an answer.

Her face contorts in confusion before she smiles a totally Brittany-like smile, her eyes lighting up. "Okay."

I smile adoringly up at her, because, well she is taller than me. "Well, you should get dressed, because where I'm taking you, it requires a bit more than a tank top and cheer shorts."

"How dressed up are we talking here? Like a dress and curled hair?" I nod at her in response, knowing she would love the idea of getting very dressed up for a date.

She instantly beams and jumps off my lap and onto her feet, grabbing her bag and rushing towards the bathroom, giving one last pointed look before she enters, her eyes silently asking for me to join before she closes the door.

_Oh my god. _

I gulp loudly and shake my head of the thoughts that have just rushed to the forefront of my mind.

_No, Lopez, you have to do this right and doing this right would not mean showering with her. Wait until you know you both are ready. How hard could it be right? _

Brittany comes back out into the room, wearing only her underwear, black lace panties to match the black lace bra.

_Yep, I was screwed._


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Glee. **

**Please review and keep reading, of course!**

**Also, I am looking for a beta, if anyone is interested PM me!**

* * *

Hours later I am sitting on my bed waiting for Brittany to finish getting ready. She was curling her hair in the bathroom, humming softly to herself in the mirror in her new dress we had just bought together.

/

"Okay, I am going to try these on. Stay here." Brittany says to me before pushing me down in one of the waiting chairs. Usually, if one of us were trying something on the other one would go into the changing room, which usually resulted in some serious making out before one of us was dragging the other home.

I shake my head free of the thought; that was then and this was now, and besides, Brittany did need a dress for tonight.

I take a deep breath as I see the door open from the corner of my eye.

_Keep it together Lopez. _

"San, I need your help with the zipper," She yell-whispers to me through the small opening in the stall door.

I take another deep breath before I walk slowly into the door, shutting and locking it behind me before turning to her. Thankfully, she was turned with her back to me, but the back of the dress was open completely, showing more of Brittany than it even covered. It showed off how her back delicately curved in towards her hips, elegantly showing off her always-sexy curves. I took another deep breath and walk to stand behind Brittany, not daring to look up at her through the mirror.

The dress zipper started just at the tailbone of Brittany's spine. I worked it up slowly, noting how Brittany shivered when my fingers gently grazed her back. When the zipper finally reached the top I then looked up to meet Brittany's gaze through the mirror.

My eyes drift down her in the mirror, noting how it shows just the right amount of cleavage to be downright breathtaking. How the dress perfectly hung off her hips, showing off the fantastic dancer's body the dress held. Finally, my eyes drift back up to Brittany, lingering on her cleavage for a little too long, before I meet her eyes again.

"I don't think you should try on anymore dresses Britt, this one is perfect." I say shakily, struggling to keep it together. Brittany has a glint in her eyes that she only gets when I say the right thing.

She turns around to face me before she pushes me back out the door. "You haven't even seen all of them yet, go back outside and sit down. Then you can pick, since you're buying." She smirks at me as I turn to stare at her, knowing exactly what she plans to do next.

_Please, give me the strength to survive this. _

She comes back out in a different dress this time, a simple black cocktail dress that is absolutely breathtaking, that is, until she struts right at me with this cocky smirk on her face. Before she gets within reaching distance of me she turns and stalks away, wiggling her butt a little as she walks back into the dressing room.

_I change my mind it was fucking risqué. _

My head drops back to the chair with a thud and I slink in my seat. Brittany knew exactly what she was doing, and seeing as I had not joined her this morning, maybe this was payback for it. If it was, I was in more trouble than I thought. Brittany **never** lost.

Brittany repeats her process of 'entertainment' three more times and now, I am essentially panting, my hands digging deep into the chair and my legs crossed tightly over one another. I had talked myself out of chasing her back into the dressing room at least a hundred times now.

Just when I think I physically and emotionally cannot handle any more, Brittany comes back out in the original dress. The dress is a shade darker than her eyes and makes those same eyes shine more beautifully than I think I have ever seen them. The dress is so simple and yet so elegant and sexy – if that was even possible – and then Brittany starts sauntering over to me, that same cocky smile that she knew she was driving me insane with.

_Was it possible to die from sexual frustration? Because, I'm pretty sure I am about to. _

Usually when Brittany decided she wanted to play this game of tease, I would play my hand in the game, but in this case, I could see that she was enjoying pushing me to the brink, seeing just how far I would go. Maybe I could hold out a little while longer?

"So, this one huh?" She asks, eyes watching me carefully.

I nod and watch her stride over to me, lean down so that her honey-colored hair surrounded our faces and pressed one quick kiss to my lips. _How did one damn little peck linger like that? _

She pulled back, taking in my face, wiping a strand of hair out of my face before a laugh erupts from her. So apparently I wasn't hiding my angst as well as I thought I was. I could tell I looked disheveled by the growing smile that danced at the corner of her lips.

_Two can play at this game. _

I grab Brittany's hips and pull her into the space between my knees on the chair and attempt to play my hand in the game. But I lose myself in the sensation of kissing Britt and fail miserably. She easily dominates the kiss, laughing when I give into her before she moves to kiss a trail to the spot behind my ear that she knows instantly makes me weak with desire. If I weren't already sitting down, I probably would've collapsed.

"You're going to have to do better than that," She whispers seductively into my ear and I nearly come apart right then and there. She kisses me once more and walks back into the dressing room.

"Holy shit," I say aloud and attempt to straighten myself out.

She returns a few minutes later, dressed in her clothes again and holding the little blue dress.

/

Brittany comes out of the bathroom and stands in the doorway, a little shyly, waiting for my approval.

It takes me a minute to be able to form a coherent sentence; to say she looked gorgeous would be an understatement. Her hair hung in loose curls that perfectly framed her face. The dress accented her body, showing that she kept herself in remarkable shape and showed a little cleavage. Brittany looked absolutely perfect.

"Wow, Britt, you look . . . amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, and any other superlative you can think of," I say, smiling at the way her face lights up.

"You look beautiful, Santana," She says as she walks towards me and threads her fingers with mine. "Ready?"

"Yes. You're going to love this place."

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" She asks for the thousandth time that day.

I laugh, "No, it's a surprise, but trust me."

She smiles at me adoringly and nods and we head off towards my car.

* * *

**Sorry for the chapter length, but I wanted to start a new chapter for their date. **

**Also, I am doing the next chapter in Brittany's point of view. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Glee. **

**As always, thanks for reading and please review, I need to know if people like this!**

* * *

_Have you ever wanted so badly to stay mad at someone and make him or her realize just how badly he or she had hurt you?_

_Have you ever tried doing that to the person you were undeniably in love with? If you still have no trouble staying mad at them, then you must not feel the same way about them as I do about Santana. _

_Yes, she had hurt me, broken me in more ways than I'd ever be able to let on, but when it came down to it, all that mattered was how much I truly wanted to be with her. Don't they say love conquers all? I can tell you very matter of fact-ly, it sure as hell conquers all. _

_And I sure as hell loved Santana more than I'd ever loved anyone in this world. _

Santana is driving us to the place that she very stubbornly won't tell me about and I can tell she is nervous. I didn't blame her, I was nervous too but she was actually sweating slightly.

I reach over and pull the hand closest to me off the steering wheel and thread my fingers with hers, rubbing my thumb over hers lightly, willing her to calm down, but I can feel her pulse in my hand.

I don't say anything to her, knowing that will just make her more nervous. "I have a feeling this is going to be better than all the other date nights we've had."

She smiles and squeezes my hand, "It is." I smile back at her and relax knowing she has relaxed a little now too.

We pull up to the restaurant and Santana pulls into a parking space before she lets go of my hand and turns off the car. I can see her hands shaking slightly as she gets out and walks over to my side, pulling me out of the car with her. She's smiling but I can see the anxiousness that she is trying to desperately hide from me.

Again, I don't say anything and let her lead me into the restaurant. Come to find out, it's more like a lounge, dimly lit with romantic candles on small round tables that circle the room. The restaurant area is in three layers, with the tables first and then a small dancing area that surrounds the circular stage that stands right smack in the middle of the room. There are couples sitting huddled together at tables across the room, listening to the band that is playing slow sappy love songs on stage.

"It's perfect, San," I say to her and pull her to a table closer to the band. We sit down at one of the tables and I scoot my chair to sit closer to her. We order some virgin drinks and watch the band silently. I can almost feel Santana's heart beating beside me.

I take both her hands in mine and hold them close to my lips. "Baby, you need to relax, you've never been this nervous on a date before."

She smiles, her eyes lingering on my lips and then she looks into my eyes, her brown eyes darker than usual but still unsure. I can see her internally struggling with all of her nervousness and anxiety.

"I need to use the restroom, come with me," I say suddenly, it isn't a question but more of a statement and I watch her face flicker through confusion and then understanding and she stands with me to go.

I lead her to the bathroom, not daring to let go of her hands and pull her to sit on one of the couches in the back.

"What's going on?" I ask, holding her face in my hands delicately and wait for her to return my gaze. It takes her longer than usual but when she finally does I can see tears threatening to fall and I instinctively wrap my arms around her tightly.

"I'm sorry Britt, I wanted this night to be so special and I'm ruining it." She sobs into my neck.

"No, you're not ruining anything, just us being together is enough for me. Do you want to go home?" I ask, running my hands through her hair.

"I just don't understand why you keep forgiving me." She says shakily, and I can tell she is trying to stave off a breakdown.

I pull her away from me and take her face in my hands again, waiting for her to look at me before I speak, "Do you honestly want me to keep punishing you? Will that make you feel better? If I hold a grudge against you for the one thing you did wrong as opposed to all the amazing things you did for me, will that make it better?

"You love to dwell on all the "awful" things you did to me, but I rather dwell on the completely amazing things you did for me. Like when you asked the 'God Squad' to sing for me on Valentine's Day, or you stood up for me when Finn told me to grow up. Because of you, I was Senior Class President. Because of you, I was the most protected and loved girl in McKinley High. Because of you Santana, I know what those people mean when they sing songs about love.

"So, please forgive yourself, because I already did."

Santana leans her forehead against mine and says, "How do you always know exactly what to say?" She nudges her nose with mine and I allow her to capture my lips for a second before she breaks the kiss and pulls me to stand. "Come on."

She sits me back down at our table and walks up to the stage, tapping the resting-pianist on the shoulder. I watch him lean down to her lean and she whispers something in his ear and then he nods to her and turns to talk to the other band members.

Santana gets up and stage and stands in front of the microphone. "I would like to sing a song for the person who has once again shown me just why I fell in love. The person who continues to take my breath away," Santana pauses and looks to me before confidently saying: "This is for you, Brittany."

The pianist hits the first chord on his piano and Santana enters softly, closing her eyes for a moment before looking them on mine:

"This is my love song to you

Let every woman know I'm yours

So you can fall asleep each night, babe

And know I'm dreaming of you more

You're always hoping that we make it

You always want to keep my gaze

Well you're the only one I see

And that's the one thing that won't change

The piano keeps the rhythm of the song behind Santana as she pauses for a beat and enters with a little more behind her beautifully sung words.

"I'll never stop trying

I'll never stop watching as you leave

I'll never stop losing my breath

Every time I see you looking back at me

I'll never stop holding your hand

I'll never stop opening your door

I'll never stop choosing you babe

I'll never get used to you

Tears begin to fall slowly down her cheeks as she sings the chorus, the pianist playing behind her softly, allowing all the attention to be on Santana. I can see her hands shaking but she continues on:

"And with this long song to you

It's not a momentary phase

You are my life, I don't deserve you

But you love me just the same

And as the mirror says we're older

I will not look the other way

You are my life, my love, my only

And that's the one thing that won't change"

Santana closes her eyes as she sings the chorus once more, the pianist harmonizing with her perfectly every verse.

I don't think I have ever been more in love with her than in this moment. Santana was singing such a deep love song to me in front of all these people that we didn't know.

The pianist cuts out completely as they reach the last verse of the chorus but Santana keeps on, "Still get my heart racing," in the most light and airy voice I have ever heard from her.

The lounge quietly erupts in applause and I think I should probably take a moment to take in the moment but I can't keep my eyes of the beautiful girl standing shyly on the stage, unsure what to do next.

I cross the room quickly to stand next to the stage and stare up at this totally new person, the same one who was just seconds from falling apart in the bathroom and now was standing on this stage above me.

Santana smiles shyly and crouches down beside me and cups my cheek delicately, looking deep into my eyes before she speaks, "I love you," and then she kisses me in a way that makes me forget where we are. Makes me forget the fact that we are still in the middle of a crowded lounge. I lose touch with reality for a moment, losing myself in the way Santana's very talented mouth is moving with mine.

I hear a couple of guys behind us catcall loudly at us and then a girl's voice: "Get your girl, Santana!"

I don't know who said it but I break the kiss and wink up at her. "You definitely got your girl."

She smiles again, her hand still clutching my cheek, her thumb now rubbing softly over my cheekbone.

"Would you like to get out of here?" She asks, her eyes on my lips again.

"Yes." I take her hand and help her off the stage and we walk out, hand-in-hand. Before we reach the door, I glance over my shoulder in the direction of where the girl called to Santana. I only notice a redheaded girl sitting there, with an absurd amount of red lipstick on.

"Who was that?" I ask, leaning into Santana.

She turns back, looking at the redhead before she turns to me with the smile she saves for me only, "No one, Britt. Burgers?"

"Yes! I'm starving!" Before I pull her to a jog back to her car.

_Have you ever wanted so badly to stay mad at someone and make him or her realize just how badly he or she had hurt you? _

_Have you ever then had that same person sing about how in love they are with you in front of complete strangers? _

_Tonight, will be a night I will forever hold onto. Never one for explaining her feelings well, Santana had told me all I needed to know right now. She was in love with me and cherished me. And that was all I needed._

* * *

**The song Santana sings to Brittany is 'Never Stop' by Safetysuit.**

**If you haven't heard of them before, I recommend them!**

**Here's a youtube link for what the song sounds like:**

** /bDrflxhW7nE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry an update took so long, school started and it took longer than expected to get a balance between school, homework and work. **

**I am also a bit unmotivated since there aren't very many reviews. Thank you to those who have taken the time to review, it means a lot and keeps me motivated. Writers only want to write if they know people enjoy reading their stuff. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

* * *

Santana goes through a drive-thru and orders us some burgers, fries and soda – Dr. Pepper for me and Diet Coke for her - not bothering to ask because she already knows what I like. I sit in the passenger seat, content just to be in her presence and play with the fingers on her free hand while we wait in the line.

I reach over her lap to hand the lady some cash before Santana can get some out of her purse. She eyes me curiously as I slowly sink down into my own seat. I watch her eyes drift down my body and then back up to eye me curiously again.

"You paid for my dress," I say. I honestly love it when I catch Santana checking me out, one: it makes me feel sexy and two: it makes me feel loved and wanted at almost any particular time, like right now at 10:27 pm in a drive-thru.

We get our food and Santana drives off, heading the opposite way of her dorm.

"Where are we going?" My curiosity getting the best of me, and I hope she actually tells me this time.

She doesn't turn to me but smiles and looks at me out of the corner of her eye, "You'll see."

She pulls of on the frontage road and turns to drive down a narrow dirt road and stops when the road ends and shuts off the engine. She gathers up the bag of food and turns to get out of the car without a word.

I watch Santana make her way to the hood and lean against it facing me. She smiles the smile that she only saves for me, and cocks a single finger at me.

I open the door and am hit by a cool burst of air, it isn't quite December cold, but still pretty cold. I walk over to the hood and lift myself to sit on the car. Santana hands me my burger with a kiss and we eat watching the highway below us.

"I come here a lot to get away from everything, school, cheer, my parents, everything," Santana says, looking up at the night-sky.

"It's beautiful here, I see why you like it," I answer, because it is. About ten feet in front of us, the cliff ends, and below that – a few miles off – the highway hums, the streetlights providing a soft glow that subtly accented the bright lights of the stars above us.

We finish our food and continue staring up at the stars, talking about nothing and everything – school, work, Glee, upcoming finals, family – it's the first time we've talked about anything other than us and it's so satisfying because it's so like how things used to be. How we used to talk about things on end without getting bored, just be somewhere a talk and laugh and laugh and talk.

"What's wrong Britt?" Santana asks, we had been talking about finals and how stressed she was. We are lying on the hood now, Santana lying partly on top of me, her hand resting in between my breasts, playing with the top of my dress.

I laugh, because it's so silly and random and I don't want to ruin the night, but I just really need to say it. "I am just seriously in love with you." I say, hoping she catches in sincerity and slight flirt in my voice.

I can tell she is caught off guard by my sudden admission and sort of tenses at the moment, looking down at the ground, sensing the change in the mood. I know Santana so well that I can tell she just doesn't know how to respond.

We are both shivering in the cold night now, though it seems neither of us are in a hurry to leave. We just sit on the hood of Santana's car, the light humming of the freeway below us, with Santana draped over me and it's so perfect it makes my heart ache for when it has to end.

But I can sense Santana's sudden change of mood, and I see her brow furrow, deeply wrapped up in some thought, and my arms wrap around her tighter instinctively. I see her worrying her bottom lip, trying to figure out the right words to say.

"Please say you love me back," I whisper playfully into her ear. But, I feel her muscles tense around me.

"Britt?" She asks, but then realizes I'm already looking at her. She smiles but I can see all the nervousness behind it. "What's going to happen when you go back?" Her voice is small she's struggling to hold back tears. Santana moves off me and sits on the front of the hood.

It helps alleviate some of my worry to hear that we are both anxious about the same thing but I don't know the answer to it. I gulp loudly, hoping a solution comes flying out, but instead all that comes out is, "Can we just think about you and I for tonight?" in a shaky voice.

I watch her shoulders move up and down heavily, struggling. I get up off the hood and move to stand in front of her, taking her hands and wrapping them around my waist. She looks up at me unsurely, and I see all the fear that clouds her hopelessly beautiful face. I still have no answer and the only thing I can think to do in this moment is kiss her, so I do, putting all the words I couldn't think to say into the kiss.

I pull away and look deeply into her eyes, "All I ever think about is kissing you . . . slowly, and tracing my fingers over your lips. I think about kissing you in your car, in the rain, on your doorstep. I think about kissing your dimple, your cheek, your spot. I think about kissing only you, not anyone else, just you."

I feel Santana melt into my embrace and she pulls me closer, tightening her grip on my waist. Our needs were exactly the same in this instant and we melt into each other as our lips move together with as much passion behind it as I could remember feeling in a long time.

"I love you," She whispers against my lips.

I feel Santana surrender completely to the kiss and me as her tongue rolls across my bottom lip, begging entrance. I comply instantly, letting our tongues tangle and roll together. God, I had missed this and her.

"Britt," she moans softly. I know what she's asking for. For what we both wanted and needed in this moment, to seal what I knew we still had. I grab Santana's wrists, keeping them on my waist, and walk us towards the backseat of her car without breaking the kiss. But before I can open the door, I push her up against it and push myself flush against her.

I kiss down her neck slowly, ensuring she can feel everything behind my lips, but I can feel her struggling again. "Shit, Britt, hold on," She mumbles. Her hands move up to cup my face and she forces me to look at her.

"Britt-Britt, I don't want to make love to you in the backseat of my car," She says determinedly, still a little out of breath.

I roll off Santana and lean against the car next to her. She intertwines our fingers and drags me to the passenger seat. "Don't pout, you can do whatever you want with me in 20 minutes," She purrs into my ear and then kisses me sweetly before pushing me into her car and then buckling my seatbelt.

"You're adorable, but please take us home before I'm forced to attack you again." Santana waggles her eyebrows at my request and smirks as I push her out the door.

"So demanding when you are sexually frustrated . . .," Santana laughs as she shuts my door and walks over to the driver side.

* * *

As soon as Santana opens the door to her dorm, she pushes me inside and kicks the door shut behind her. Santana backs us into a wall and seizes my lips deeply. I move to flip us but Santana holds her ground, pushing up against me harder. Her lips move down my neck, "You have been teasing all day, and I did not enjoy it."

"Seems like . . .," I start but lose my train of thought and moan quietly, "Seems like you liked it."

"Not when I have been waiting to make love to you for so long," Santana mumbles against my neck. I push her off to look at her and see the sincerity of her words.

My lips find hers again, slower this time and more earnest but with just as much passion as always.

"Then make love to me."

* * *

**The poem Brittany recited is something I found on a social media website, but I cannot find who wrote it. Just know that it is not something I made up myself... though, I wish I did :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Glee. **

**I apologize for the delay. ****Something like this was harder to write than I anticipated. **

**Thanks for reading and please take the time to review, it'd mean a lot. **

* * *

"Then make love to me." Brittany states like it's the most evident thing in the world. My hands go to cup her beautiful face, searching her shining eyes for something, anything. A reassurance probably.

"You sure this is what you want?" I ask, suddenly feeling stupid again. Brittany's expression gives nothing away, and for one maddening minute, all she does is stare right back into my eyes intently, as if she could melt away any self doubt I had ever possessed –which if I'm honest, she always can.

"Shut up, Santana."

Her fingers, tight around my waist, drift lower to the hem of my dress, playing with the edges for a second before tugging it upwards, agonizingly slow, revealing my own skin little by little. I lift my arms up over my head and Brittany flings my dress across the room, leaving me in nothing but a bra and panties.

Months ago, this pace would've been too slow for us. Two months ago we were more interested in ripping each other's clothes off at every possible moment, getting in as many 'sessions' as we could before I had to go back to college. Now, Brittany seems to be hell-bent on making this count, and Brittany always gets what she wants.

"Focus," She whispers into my ear, nipping at the lobe, before dropping her hands to the backs of my thighs and lifting me up slightly. I instinctively wrap my legs around Brittany's waist and . . . oh my God, this is seriously one of the hottest things Brittany ever does to me.

I arch my back against Brittany's front and arch my neck into the wall behind me, giving her wandering mouth more room. Her lips graze parts of my body innocently, until finding a place just above my collarbone that she knows drives me insane with want. Brittany settles there, alternating between sucking hard and placing soft, intricate kisses along the spot. Then, her tongue pokes out to trace lines across my neck, sweeping low to the side of my throat and dipping into the place where she was just sucking on.

Brittany shifts me until only one of her arms is holding me up against the wall and I use the opportunity to grab her wandering hand, tightening my grip around her fingers until I was sure I was white-knuckled, with our hands joined and pressed into the wall beside my head.

Her mouth is still wandering, at a painfully slow pace across my chest, neck and behind my ears and I can't help the moans that escape my lips. She starts to move from the wall, arm still holding me atop her, towards the bed, spinning so that she lands on top of me, with my legs still wrapped around her waist tightly. She hovers over me, looking deep into my eyes, hungrily but so full of love and I can't help but reach up to cup her cheeks in my hands and bring her mouth to mine.

I know that neither of us is in a rush now, just perfectly happy to trade long, lazy kisses but my body has other thoughts, reacting to the way Brittany's hands have wound their way under my back to play with the clasp of my bra before she flicks it open and pulls us so that I am straddling her to slowly move it down my arms.

Her eyes sweep down my body and her hands move down my sides slowly before moving to cup each of my breasts. And I can't help but revel in the fact that Brittany can look at me with so much love and simultaneously look like no amount of sex could satisfy her needs. I could practically smell how turned on she was in this moment, probably as much as she could tell of me, and it didn't help that she was still fully clothed.

As if she could read my mind, she unwinds herself from me and stands in front of the bed with her back to me, reaching behind her and slowly unzipping herself, revealing small parts of her glistening skin to me. She turns to face me and, fixed with a devilish-grin, slowly pulls the straps down, one arm at a time and then gently working the dress down her hips. God, she was beautiful and gorgeous and hot and sexy all in this moment and she was absolutely killing me.

Next, she works her bra in exactly the same slow way that she worked off her dress, sliding the straps down one arm at a time and then tossing it at me, showing off two perfect breasts with pert, pink nipples. I could feel the dampness building in between my legs. "Britt," I groan, except it comes out to breathless to be anything more.

She climbs back onto the bed, settling herself back between my knees, fitting herself above me perfectly. This had always given me secret satisfaction, the way I knew that we fit so perfectly together; no one else could even come close to fitting to me as she did.

Brittany kisses her way up to me, starting at my panty-line and making small, intricate patterns up my skin, careful not to linger on any one spot for too long. Her teeth skate gently back down when she reaches my collarbone, moving back down to my bellybutton and weaving her tongue along my skin, leaving goose bumps in her wake, doing so with a cocky-smirk on her face, one I wanted so badly to make go away but couldn't bring myself to move when her lips were so easily attached to my already-writhing body.

After making the same course three times she finally makes her way to my lips, capturing them with so much passion that I feel my eyes roll back against my eyelids. It was so new and yet so old, the way Brittany had always made love to me, thousands of times and yet I couldn't help but think that this time it was different, I had almost screwed it up, again.

God, I was so stupid, what was a thinking?

Brittany pulls back and gazes down at me, through half-lidded eyes, silently searching for my soul, until I feel her hand move down my side, slowly, stopping to tap lightly on my hip before her hand reached down and palmed me. My hips instantly buck up into her hand, and I silently plead for her to continue with my eyes.

She keeps still, eyes still boring deep into mine. "Please, Britt-Britt."

She softens at that, moving to kiss me once, just a peck, before two lithe fingers slips through embarrassingly wet folds. Her fingers move slowly, finding their rhythm after a moment, in time with my heartbeat. That was always how she moved, in time to my erratic heartbeat, eyes boring into mine with as much love as I'd ever remembered feeling.

I want to say so many things to her in this moment; how beautiful she looks, how much I love her, anything but the only sounds that leave my mouth are small breathy ones. My hands reach up to her neck, bringing her lips back to mine. I kiss her desperately, putting all the words I couldn't make myself say aloud into my kiss, moaning into her. Brittany adds another finger and picks up the pace when my hips start undulating beneath her.

Bright blue eyes shine in front of me, flicking back and forth between my lips and my eyes as I writhe beneath her, coming undone little by little with each pump of her fingers. This was really going to take no time at all. Her eyes flick back up to mine in that instant, knowing my body better than I know it myself, and she leans down to press a small and lingering kiss to me as I come completely undone beneath her, crying out her name with no shame.

I don't remember the last time I felt so empty and put together at the same time.

Brittany is watching me carefully, but her expression is unreadable. I move my hands to cup her cheeks delicately and feel her nuzzle her cheek into my hand and tears well up in her eyes.

"What's wro-," I whisper, using the pads of my thumbs to wipe away the streaming tears.

"Please tell me you love me," She whimpers, cutting me off.

She smiles, just slightly and pulls me so that I am half sitting up, "Brittany, I love you," I whisper against her lips and then pull her face to mine in a slow and gentle kiss that she melts completely into.

I flip us so that she lay beneath me, my hair cascading down to hide us from the world outside of my dorm room. If only for tonight, she can be mine completely, I don't have to worry about her going back to Lima and me being here, I don't have to worry about who might say the wrong thing to her, all I have to worry about is her and I together, finally. We are the only two people in this miserable world, if only for tonight.

"I love you," I whisper again, just because I can, and reach to press soft kisses down her neck. I continue my path to her breasts, taking one in my mouth as Brittany arches into me and I wrap my arms around her, pulling her to sit up with me. My lips never leave Brittany's chest as my hand crawls down, over defined abs, hipbones and finally circling past a throbbing bundle of nerves.

Brittany signs heavily in to the bridge of my nose as I circle her delicately, loving the way her breathing gets shallower as I get closer to where she wants me before I push two fingers in slowly, finding an easy rhythm. Brittany wraps her thighs around my waist, pulling me closer to her in every way possible. My other hand tangles in the back of Brittany's hair and I use my entire body to thrust into her as we rock and writhe together.

Nothing has ever made me feel more so in love than when Brittany comes undone from my doing. The way Brittany's back arches back at first and then she seems to completely lose all muscle control and lays limp in my arms until she finally feels strong enough to support herself. All the while, I whisper beautiful words against her skin. Each phrase punctuated with a kiss.

And I know I'd do anything to hear the noises she emits and the look that clouds over those endlessly beautiful, blue eyes. So I don't stop until she tells me to, and I literally fall over next to her, legs lying overtop her waist, out of pure exhaustion and I know that Brittany is probably passed out by now.

I lean over, albeit shakily, and whisper into her ear: "I am so hopelessly in love with you Brittany S. Pierce," and press a kiss to her nose and pull up my sheet over us before I collapse once more beside her, still half on top of her.

Before I fall asleep, she pulls me closer to her, and whispers, "I am hopelessly in love with you too, Santana Lopez."


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Glee. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, I didn't know whether to be shocked or thrilled about the number of reviews following a chapter about sex... ****But, nonetheless, thank you for your growing support, it is greatly appreciated.**

**Keep the reviews coming, they keep me motivated, and I made a new friend through them! :) **

* * *

I wake up instantly groping the sheets around me, searching for soft skin that I find right where it was when we both passed out. Still half underneath me, unable to move with my body so possessively wrapped around her.

Brittany pulls me in closer to her when she feels me stir, using her two pointer fingers to brush my hair behind my ear. She's smiling down at me, perfectly content and sated with our bodies fit so perfectly together.

"I don't think I've ever passed out before," She whispers, laughing a little to hide her embarrassment.

"Happy to be of service," I laugh, waggling my eyebrows and I can't help the proud smirk that spreads on my face but it's quickly wiped off when she's flipping us so that she is hovering over me, her lips searching for mine.

She breaks the kiss and punctuates her next words with rolls of her hips, "Let me return the favor then."

"Oh, ple-," but it's too hard to form words coherently when her lips are doing that to my neck, "Please do."

She kisses her way back to my lips, meeting them with a slow and gentle kiss that so oddly contradicts what was just happening but I can't help the low groan that escapes from the back of my throat.

"Wait," She suddenly pulls back, "There's something I need to ask you."

"Is it really all that important right now?" I grumble, reaching out to recapture her lips but she pulls out of my reach.

"Yes, are you coming back to Lima over your holiday break? Because, Quinn is throwing a party and I'd like you to be my date." She says honestly, a breathtaking smile spreading across her face and it's hard not to notice the glow her skin is exuding.

And yet, I groan, not bothering to hold in my reaction, "Why do you work me up and then ask me stuff like this?" I ask suspiciously.

"Because then you'll say yes," She smiles her Brittany smile, knowing she's already won.

"Yes Britt-Britt, I will go with you to Fabray's party," I whisper, rolling my eyes at how easily I caved.

Brittany just sits there, on top of my waist, smiling down at me for a minute.

"Britt, do I need to beg?" I whimper, "because—," but the words are lost when an unrelenting mouth crashes down on mine.

* * *

I got to the party a little late. It had taken me longer than I'd expected to find Quinn's new apartment. Her parents had bought it for her for when she came home from Yale.

I pulled up and shut off the engine. The parking lot was packed and the party had already spilled outside. Groups of people were sitting alongside low walls with totally clichéd red cups in their hands.

I pulled out my phone, unwilling to go inside and text Brittany that I am here.

After, I reread our texts from earlier:

Britt-Britt: I'm so happy you're coming. I miss you.

Me: Not as much as I miss you

Britt-Britt: Don't try and one up me smart-ass

Me: You love this smart ass…

Britt-Britt: With all my heart. Can't wait to see your beautiful face.

Me: Are you trying to flirt with me over a text?

Britt-Britt: Def. Is it working?

Me: Always does baby. Leaving now, love you!

Britt-Britt: Drive safe!

Me: Get your beautiful ass out here

I watch more people spill out of the apartment before my eyes finally lay upon that gorgeous blond that oh-so-gracefully walks out. Brittany is carrying a red cup and ignoring the group of guys who catcall out to her. She's wearing skinny jeans and Sperry's cover her feet. A black button down blouse hangs off her body loosely with a white burberry vest overtop. Her hair hangs down straight and frames her beautifully shining face and in her other hand she is clutching one of her famous fluffy hats that covers her ears.

I jump out of my car in time to catch her and bury my face in her neck, breathing her in deeply. She's wearing perfume and I have to nuzzle a little closer to find her true intoxicating scent that is so utterly and uniquely her.

She pulls us apart and smiles sweetly down at me, handing me the red cup lacing her fingers through my other hand and kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"Hi," Brittany says before pecking me on the lips but not bothering to pull back too much.

"Hi," I whisper against her lips before I steal another kiss before she drags me inside.

Brittany leads me toward the front door, past the guys who watch us curiously and I can't help but smile proudly when I catch the smirk on Brittany's face, telling them that she is taken and proudly so. She continues to lead me through, and I sip at what is left of her drink.

The party inside is in full blast, just a typical party with obnoxiously loud music, horny guys trying to coax girls into bedrooms, couples making out in random areas, big groups of people dancing and a group of people in the kitchen doing shots. All the while there are people yelling trying to have conversations.

I don't recognize a single person until we reach the kitchen and Quinn. I sit down next to her on a bar seat and Brittany goes around the counter, quickly conjuring up some concoction of alcohol.

"So, you and Brittany again?" Quinn smirks.

"If I answer are you going to slap me again?"

"No, but it's 'bout time you got your head out of your ass. Don't screw up again, sooner or later she's going to stop forgiving you." Quinn gets up and stalks away, leaving me no chance for a response, if I'd had one anyway.

I don't know how long it is after Quinn walks away that I stare at the tile on the floor but I hear Brittany clear her throat and I look up to her leaning across the counter, red cup in front of her, with a soft smile plastered on her face. She pushes the drink closer to me and I grab it and drink down half - not bothering to ask what's in it because Brittany knows what I like - already annoyed with this night.

"Wan-," Brittany starts but is drowned out by Puck screaming towards us.

"Lopez! Pierce! Let's do shots!" He yells holding up his hands that clutch bottles of tequila.

Puck makes his way over to the counter, throwing everything out of his way and drops the bottles down before turning around and grabbing shot glasses, salt and limes.

I turn to Brittany with a suggestive smile, and she waggles her eyebrows before climbing up on the counter and lying down. I work my hands down her buttoned-up blouse quickly revealing smooth and taut abs.

"I'm first," Puck breaths, not taking her eyes off her body.

My finger waves in his face, "Like hell you are, eyes up off my girl, Puckerman," I breathe, trying to get the nauseating image out of my head of Puck's tongue anywhere near Brittany's body but Brittany is giggling beneath me and soon all three of us are laughing.

God, it's been so long since I'd done a body shot off Britt and I gulp before licking down the softly defined line of toned abs, dipping my tongue into her bellybutton just to watch her squirm beneath me and then dash some salt on the same spot. Puck hands me a shot, we clink our glasses together and throw our heads back. I reach down quickly and lick the salt up off of Brittany and then squeeze the lime into my mouth.

We definitely repeat this process too many times because before I know it, I am on the makeshift dance floor with Brittany's front pressed up to my back, her hands on my hips and swaying to a beat that I can't even concentrate on because everything is moving way too fast.

I must sway unevenly because Brittany's hands tighten around my waist and she's leading me towards the couch. She pushes me to sit down on it and disappears back into the throng of people towards the kitchen. I lean down resting my face in my hands, breathing deeply and trying to make the room stop spinning. I don't remember ever feeling this drunk, not even during 'Alcohol Awareness Week.'

"Having a hard time handling our alcohol tonight, Lopez?" Quinn's says amusedly and I turn and flip her off, which she laughs out loud at, guess I'm hard to take seriously with my face all shades of green.

I catch a glimpse of blonde hair returning and look up to see her fighting her way through people again, only some drunk-of-his-ass guy is following her, trying to get her attention.

"Hey, c'mon," I hear him flirt, "Where's the rush?"

Brittany ignores him and continues towards Quinn and I but his hands reach out to grab at her waist, pulling her to a stop and I'm on my feet in an instant, rushing towards them but I feel Quinn's hands around my wrist, whispering in warning: "Let her handle it, Santana."

I struggle with Quinn for a few more seconds before giving up, Brittany is more than capable of handling this asshole on her own.

I watch Brittany wriggle free of his grip and start towards me again but he's too strong and pulls her into his chest.

I turn to Quinn, willing her to let me go, but then hear: "WHAT THE HELL?!" Some hunchback/Lauren Zizes looking girl winds her way in the crowd and pries her stubby hands between Brittany and the guy and shoves Brittany away.

* * *

**Cue cliffhanger... please don't hate me, new chapter will go up soon enough. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Glee. **

**Don't hate me readers, I just had to break it up. Hopefully it wasn't too long a wait.**

**Reviews make me happy!**

* * *

"Excuse me, what the hell do you think you're doing? You just show up at a party and dance with whatever guy is around? That how things work in your head, whore? Well, let me put this nicely to you, he's taken. And if you don't back up off him, I will be forced to kick your skanky ass."

"Quinn," I say as politely as I can, "If you don't let me go now, I will not be held responsible for the pain I cause you." Her grip instantly drops and I stalk towards the now gathering circle with Quinn in tow.

"I wasn't doing any-," Brittany starts but I wrap an arm around her front and push her to stand behind me.

"Problem here?" I ask mirthlessly.

"Doesn't concern you," The girl snarls out, "This is about her!" She yells, pointing her finger in Brittany's direction.

"First, jab that chubby finger in my girlfriend's direction one more time and it'll end up down your throat like so many Big Mac's have already and second, best watch yourself all together."

"She was all up on me," The boy claims and he looks like a too-skinny blonde version of Finn Hudson. I feel Brittany's hands working their way to my arms, grounding me, sending me calming thoughts just through touch, but it doesn't work for long, as I hear the chubby girl mutter whore under her breath.

I laugh out loud at that, turning towards the girl, "Why would she want that anorexic, wannabe Backstreet Boy, when she gots me?" I turn back to the stunned skinny boy, "And if I see your grubby white-boy hands up near my girl again I'll crack one of your nuts, your choice, of course, and your jealous girl's face," I smirk, throwing in one of my typical Snix head tilts. If Brittany weren't holding me back I would be inching my way towards the both of them, just for intimidating measure.

Quinn must sense the intensity spike and works her way to stand between the four of us, holding out her hands in separation, "Hold up, girl I don't know who you are but I am not about to have you ruin my party so you either take him and get another drink or leave, those are the two options." She doesn't give them a chance to respond and turns back to Britt and I: "You all right, Britt?"

I don't hear Brittany's answer because I'm too busy giving the blubber-filled girl the death stare as Brittany works her way to stand in front of me blocking the girl from my view. "C'mon, let's go," she whispers, wrapping her body around mine and walking us back towards the kitchen. She sits me at the little breakfast nook and holds out a water bottle before pulling it back slightly, untwisting the cap and then holds it out to me again.

"Drink this please." She smiles sweetly before sitting down next to me and taking one of my hands in hers, playing with my fingers.

It must be all the alcohol in my system that is making me so angry but I cannot get over what just happened.

"Santana," Brittany asks softly, using her free hand to cup my cheek and pull me to look at her. I meet her eyes and watch as her eyes search mine before she pulls me in to kiss her.

"Relax, baby," She whispers against my lips and I do because it's damn near impossible not to melt into someone whispering those words to you and someone kissing you with those lips.

I urge Brittany closer but I will not be to blame for her throwing one leg over me and straddling me, for her whispering seductively into my ear or for the way her left hand works it's way to the back of my head, urging me even closer, but her mouth breaks away.

"You okay?" I ask, trying to hide my slight frustration, staring at her lips longingly as I reach out to trace her bottom one. I'm like putty in her hands and she knows it.

She laughs a little, "Yes, thank you for rescuing me," And there's no mistaking the flirt in her voice, "My hero."

"That's my job," I wink, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her lips and start to pull away but Brittany's hands come to cup my cheeks and pull me back to her.

"Damn right it is," Her breath tickles my skin and she makes her way to kiss behind my ear, and I feel myself nod slightly in response.

Brittany works her way back to my lips, agonizingly slow and captures my lips with a slow and desperate kiss, as if reacquainting herself with my mouth. My fingers walk their way up her thighs, before looping through her belt loops to tug her closer and she moans, low and deep.

My left hand starts wandering alongside her thigh, making tiny circles, slowly inching my way to the inside of her.

"Cool it or go find a room!" I hear Quinn yell from across the room, over the music.

Brittany giggles, breaking the kiss and taking my wandering hand and wrapping it around the small of her back, inside her vest. She smirks at me before she turns a little in my lap and throws her middle finger up in the direction of Quinn.

_And I can't help but be even more turned on by a girl straddling my waist, looking slightly disheveled, turning around to flip off another person. Totally hot. _

"Quinn's right, let's go find a room." Brittany turns back to me, giving me a devilish grin.

I waggle my eyebrows at her but tease, "You're going to take advantage of your poor drunk girlfriend like that?"

Brittany leans down to start kissing my neck again, whispering against my skin, low and seductive, "Yes," and I feel the goose bumps instinctively rise in lieu of her promise.

But, I keep up my playfulness, "I think that's against the rules, to seduce your drunk girlfriend."

She pulls back, eyeing me suspiciously before a cocky smile works its way across her face, "If you're not interested, I'm sure I can find someone who is."

I shake my head slightly, leaning forward to recapture her lips hard. Brittany's hands walk their way up my torso, up and down again and again and I can't think about much else, not Quinn continuing to chastise us, not the guy chasing after Britt, not the girl threatening Brittany, nothing, other than Brittany.

Her lips move to the side of my neck, sucking lightly before whispering in my ear, "How badly do you want me right now?"

I know my brain won't be able to form a sentence right now so I lean forward once more and kiss her, putting everything I can't say aloud into the kiss – _I love you. You're mine, don't forget it, if my brain wasn't failing me right now, I'd tell you. _And I know she gets it because when her breath hitches I pull away, leaning my forehead against hers and letting both of our heart rates come back down.

"I was hoping my girlfriend would get drunk tonight," I whisper, laughing when eyebrows furrow in confusion, "She tends to strip when she's drunk."

I knowing smile spreads across her face, "Maybe if you're lucky, she will later," she husks.

"Holy hell Britt, I was kidding, but don't tease me like that," I literally whine.

"I'm not teasing, I'd like to –"

"Brittany!" Someone shrieks beside us.

We both turn to look at Marley, tears streaking her face and Brittany wordlessly climbs off me, takes Marley's hand in hers and leads her off towards a bathroom.

I throw my head back in shock and must stay like that for a while because Quinn comes and sits down next to me, "You and Britt done yet?"

I laugh, "Never."

"Where'd she go anyway?" Quinn asks, genuinely interested.

"Marley was crying."

Quinn shakes her head like that's all the agreement she needs, "Her and Marley are close all of the sudden, I hear."

This, gets my attention, I hadn't heard Brittany talk about Marley at all.

"They probably bonded over problems with head cheerleaders," She laughs out.

"I'm not above slapping you in your own house, Fabray," I breathe but feel a warm hand on my shoulder, grounding me.

Brittany leans down to my ear, husking, "Can we go home now?"

I don't need any more invitation than that and take her hand in mine and lead her out the door.

"Thanks Quinn," Brittany throws out over her shoulder as I pull her towards my car, I push Britt against my car, leaning against her, her hands on my hips.

"You and Marley, huh?" I ask, attaching my lips to her neck and her head instinctively tilts to give me better access, but she doesn't answer.

"Britt-Britt," I whisper warningly against her skin, before biting down a little.

She flips us roughly, so that she is pushed against me, "Do we have to talk about that right now, because there's only one thing I'd really like right now and it involves you being naked," She states matter-of-factly.

I gulp and surrender, handing over my keys and letting her help me into the car.

* * *

**Thanks for the continued support, please keep reading and remember to review! :) **


End file.
